


【授权翻译】Regulars 常客

by big_ocean



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Background Relationships, M/M, New Relationship, POV Outsider, Slice of Life, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 好几千年的老夫老妻生活, 路人视角
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_ocean/pseuds/big_ocean
Summary: “今天正是周日，气氛愉悦，环境安宁。窗外的鸟叫声让拉希德想起了故乡。他将糖块放入两个小巧的玻璃碗中——正山小种红茶配精炼白砂糖、伯爵茶配德梅拉拉蔗糖——端好茶盘，准备上餐。”





	【授权翻译】Regulars 常客

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Regulars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056270) by [irisbleufic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic). 



> 作者的话：“这篇文原本于2010年二月发布于livejournal。”  
> 译者的话：感谢irisbleufic太太给了授权！（授权在原文评论里）希望我有翻译出太太的文笔之美。对我来说，ineffable husbands的一大独特之处在于他们同时具有市侩的人性，又拥有超脱世俗的神性，而又恰恰不属于二者任何一方。从人类旁观者的角度观察他们，就更能突出这一特点了w 是我几年前就标记了想要翻译的文，没想到现在这位太太还活跃着就要了授权爆肝翻完了。以及，看完电视剧又把书刷了一遍，啊我好爱GO和盖曼&普拉切特老爷子XD

**梅菲尔区**

哈莉特调低了电视机的声音，竖起耳朵仔细聆听。她很熟悉这对脚步声，部分是因为发出脚步声的年轻人已经在她楼上的公寓里住了十年了。她对他印象格外深刻的真正原因，她自己很长时间都没有琢磨清楚。但令她自豪的是，她最终还是想明白了。他有着她听过的最轻快的脚步声：轻巧而畅快，仿佛完全没有接触地面。

她也见过他好几次了。他通常都一身西装，穿着量身打造的衬衫、黑色裤子和精心设计的外套，但这身衣服藏不住他浑身棱角，身材瘦削。然而，他的言行举止却十分优雅——敏捷灵活，似蛇一般。

尽管他们各自回家时很少相遇，他每次都会带着腼腆的笑容，为她扶住门。他也算是个帅哥，哈莉特想，像饿坏了的詹姆斯·迪安那种。不过，她始终都不知道他的眼睛是什么颜色，他永远都戴着那副昂贵的黑色墨镜。她知道那对墨镜造价不菲，因为她儿子以前也经常戴一副类似的。

（二十年前，他死在那辆他最心爱的赛车轮下时，也戴着那副墨镜。）

大约六年前，哈莉特在帮那位年轻人搬盆栽上楼时，问过他的名字。他愣了几秒，笨拙地把他的钥匙插到门锁里，像是不习惯用钥匙似的。

“安东尼，”他仓促地托住盆栽，终于开口答道，“很高兴认识您，”他继续说，一边用背把门顶开，退进了公寓里，“谢嘶嘶谢。”

真可惜他口齿不清，哈莉特想。也难怪他平时话不多。换做是她也不会喜欢说话，社会上无礼的人很多。

安东尼很像那种孤独抑郁、极易自杀的白领年轻人，要不是他还算是在社交，哈莉特真的要为他担心了。在他搬进来的一年后，他每隔几周都开始带人回家。

事实上，他自己并不常在家；哈莉特不禁好奇，安东尼平时是否就是在他的客人家中度过他白天（还有晚上，一周几次）的大多数时光的。她知道他带回家的总是同一个人，因为伴随着安东尼左右的，总是同一对脚步声：不慌不忙、从容稳定。

那样沉重的脚步声，不可能是一位女性朋友。

今天，和安东尼一起回家的亦是同一双脚步。不同寻常的是，这已经是这周第三次了。他们似乎总是一同出入。

她从没见过安东尼的这位神秘客人，尽管夜半时分，她常听见他们的声音从天花板上渗透而下，声音虽小，却显然是激烈的讨论。她知道他们会喝很多红酒，因为安东尼的垃圾袋里总是装满了仔细清洗过的玻璃瓶，瓶上的标记被人特意取掉了。真遗憾，她还是很想知道他们在喝什么的。

（安东尼和她的儿子一样，喝酒品味很好。他的一些酒瓶看起来比她年龄还大。）

哈莉特关上电视，倾听着楼上房门打开、两对脚步自她屋顶上走过的声音。

楼上的公寓里正在发生什么，她似乎明白，却说不清楚。当然，她听说过他们这样的人——在报纸、杂志、电视剧里，哪里都有。作为一名虔诚的基督徒，她不确定那是否是好事。与儿子断绝关系时，她以为自己是确定的。

而现在，她却 _ _十分肯定__ ，任何能阻止楼上那位好心的年轻人自杀的，都不可能是 _ _坏事__ 。

**苏活区**

加文常躲在书店后面的巷子里。那里安全畅通，那家书店几乎从不开门。 _ _说到这个__ ，书店倒是没有关门大吉，因为他通常都能看到店铺内室或顶楼公寓里的灯光。

这地方的店主是个中年人。他戴眼镜，一头蓬松的金发已渐渐开始发灰。加文只见过店主从后门进出几次，但每次他都不忘把自己的胳膊遮住，和店主嘟囔一句你好。那位先生也总是在进门前冲他礼貌地笑笑，回敬他的问候。

要是别人，早就把他举报了。有些人就是不懂不管闲事是什么意思。有些晚上他嗑嗨后，满脑子只有爽劲，会一时粗心忘记收拾身边的针头。他回来后，却总是不见了。

加文猜测，可能是有人把针头拿走用去了。这可真他妈傻，就连 _ _他__ 都不会沦落到那种地步。但他觉得不是。他想，一定是书店店主帮他扔掉了针头。愿上帝保佑他。

那个叫克鲁利的家伙绕到巷子里敲书店后门时，加文头一次吓了一大跳。他经历了太多，看到那家伙戴着墨镜悄无声息地移动，还以为他是被他的巨额债主雇来抓他的呢。

相反，那人将墨镜沿着鼻梁滑下来一点点，眨眨眼（不知是因为顶楼灯光还是他嗑嗨了，加文看到那人的眼睛闪闪发光，像卡特第一次进入图坦卡蒙墓时那样），说：“你是谁？顾客吗？他没开门。”

“我谁都不是，”加文戒备地说。他还是觉得这家伙有点诡异，“ _ _你__ 又是谁？”

“克鲁利。听着，现在店里有人吗？你好像知道的样子。”

“楼上的灯反正开着，”加文耸耸肩，说。

“他当然没开门了。”克鲁利半是扬起嘴角，嗤笑一声。“告诉他我给他打电话了。”

像平常一样，加文很快就什么都不记得了。第二天，他头痛欲裂地原地醒来时，看到身上盖着一张老旧的格子呢毛毯。他差点打翻了一杯放在他胳膊边灰尘中的茶，茶水半凉。

这件事儿距今差不多也有好几年了。他现在已经熟知，克鲁利平常都会走书店前门。他和店主经常彻夜共饮，争吵一些愚蠢的事。至少，他们 _ _听起来__ 像是在争吵。也有可能，只是激烈的辩论而已。加文说不清他们到底是恋人还是宿敌。无论如何，两人之间存在某种真挚的情谊，让他心里也暖洋洋的。

苏活区的所有瘾君子中，只有他一个人拥有这么一对儿守护天使。他希望他们留下。

**丽兹大酒店**

“正山小种”和“伯爵红茶”回来了。自从1987年起，拉希德就开始负责准备这份每两或三周就来的单了。他们通常分开点茶水和食物，从来不选择任何下午茶套餐。

拉希德想，这样也好：那些都是冒牌货，要是你与那两位绅士先生一样，每周都会在棕榈阁就餐几次，也会很快就厌烦的。他们最与众不同之处，在于他们从来不在茶里加牛奶，至少一般不会。有时，要是正山小种变成了大金岭、伯爵茶变成了玫瑰红茶，就要加牛奶了。

这与拉希德的预期正好相反，但也正是这种不可预见性令这两位常客如此有趣。

他们的长相本身就很有意思。拉希德喜欢把那位略年长些的绅士想成一个刚从伦敦的某所大学退休的教授，要么就是大英博物馆的高级策展人，而年轻一点的那位则是个隐藏身份的明星。他知道那个年轻些的人名叫安东尼·J·克鲁利，他们每次都用他的信用卡结账。

要是二人有心情喝酒，正山小种就成了随意年份的法国陈酿红酒，而伯爵红茶则会变成德国干白。或者说，也就是博若莱和雷司令。

要是拉希德愿意，他大概也能知道正山小种的名字。他已经为他们服务太久了。

不过，尽管他知道克鲁利的名字，他还是喜欢称这个焦虑的年轻人为伯爵红茶。他从来没见到过他墨镜后面的真容，但丽兹酒店的员工已经好奇了好多年了。

今天正是周日，气氛愉悦，环境安宁。窗外的鸟叫声让拉希德想起了故乡。他将糖块放入两个小巧的玻璃碗中——正山小种红茶配精炼白砂糖、伯爵茶配德梅拉拉蔗糖——端好茶盘，准备上餐。

**布鲁姆斯伯里区**

露丝一点儿都不在意她的竞争对手登门来访。事实上，她反而很期待菲尔先生的到访，因为他除非想要买书，就不会来店里。几年来，她都很想拜访他在苏活区的书店，但一直不敢。她听说他的营业时间很古怪，而她又不愿在天黑后去苏活区。所以，只有让菲尔先生来她这里了。

在她丈夫去世后，她继承了这家书店。他们没有子嗣——从来没想过——婚姻幸福长久。

露丝把书店看作她丈夫的遗产。书架上摆着的文字，都是他从五湖四海为她讲述的故事，其中一部分她还没来得及读，就被顾客买走了。库存里的书她也才读了一半，但每周都会有新书源源不断地进货。记录读过的书目越来越难了，但她也在努力维持。露丝最喜欢的，是书店中的诗歌专区。那些书卖得比较慢，在店里留的时间最长。

菲尔先生犹爱古籍——旧版的圣经、哲学专著之类——但他偶尔带来的朋友却和她一样喜爱诗歌。这位朋友长相英俊，比菲尔先生年轻一些，名字以C开头。露丝 _ _觉得__ 他应该喜欢读诗，是因为他总站在诗歌区，抱着强烈的热忱一本本地翻阅。与此同时，她和菲尔先生会交流八卦和业内机密（话是这么说，其实更多是前者而非后者。菲尔先生对书店如何盈利一事毫无头绪）。

有时，C也会慢下来，不再粗略浏览，而是仔细逐页读过一本书。不过无论如何，他读书速度都很快；她可以肯定，他现在已经读过诗歌区的所有书了。有一次，她甚至看到他满脸沮丧，因为迈克尔·史密斯的签名初版《时间与地点》终于被人买走了。那书蛮小众的，但值得拥有。

过了半分钟，她才想起一个月前买走那本书的，正是菲尔先生。

以远不到半分钟的时间，她同时意识到了菲尔先生是多么喜欢C。在与露丝交谈时，他会不时悄悄瞥向C，生怕冷落了他。C手不释卷，对此毫不知情，但也会趁菲尔先生转过身时，偷偷看他。

今天，菲尔先生打算买一套最新的学术编校版威克里夫译《圣经》。在把书包装起来前，露丝取出一张信纸——“玛多书店献以最诚挚的问候”——并在纸上仓促写下了三个字： _ _告诉他__ 。

她把信纸塞到书封里，说：“那么，总共十二磅。”

**圣詹姆斯公园**

要是秘密有市场价值，乔弗里·麦克格雷格早就发大财了。

然而事实是残酷的，他还是没钱。他是圣詹姆斯公园的首席园艺师，在这儿工作已经四十年了。不过，他通常不会太关注时间。当你对工作还算满意，也已经做到了业内最佳，就不会在意这些了。再说，他一点也不怕公园里的鹈鹕。

每天修理着这家大型皇家公园，他看到了许多事情。事实上，他基本 _ _什么__ 都看见了一点儿，有些他根本 _ _不想__ 知道。

白天，一切还都算正常——无非就是一些浑身穿孔的吵闹青少年，带着违禁物品来公共场合嬉闹。此外，就是那些在野餐毯上拥吻的情侣，像在丽兹的私人包间里一样肆无忌惮。大概也就这些了。

晚上，公园则会吸引更多奇葩，有时还要叫警察。

当然，这并不完全不好。这也许正是乔弗里在这份岗位上坚守了这么久的原因：他热爱这个公园和公园里的所有人，包括那些该死的鹈鹕。他热爱一团团的亚洲和意大利游客，带着相机不停照相；热爱那些忧郁的中年法国情侣，在小桥上抽着烟斗嘴；热爱那些在草坪上嬉闹的小学生，在博物馆春游途中溜出来玩耍。

他尤其钟爱两个人，他们自他刚开始工作起就来公园了。

要是乔弗里 _ _确实__ 从传统角度考虑时间长短，他会指出四十年很长。同时，他也会指出，虽然每天都有数以万计的新面孔经过公园，只要一张脸在他面前出现个两三次，他就不会忘记。这些熟悉的脸会随着时间变化。他自己也一样，虽然他现在已经很少照镜子了。在水面的倒影里，他看得足够清楚。

他不能从传统角度评价他想到的那两个人，就是因为他们的脸不会变化。说起来，就连他们的衣服都没怎么变；可话又说回来，他们的穿着打扮在时尚界也算 _ _经久不衰__ 了。黑色西装裤配白衬衫和外套从不过时。他的玛丽到死都不会同意，不过粗花呢和格子呢花纹也一样。

四十年啊。这两个人每周至少来公园一次（有时还会更多），足足来了四十 _ _年__ ，却从未变化。乔弗里推断，年轻的那个大概在三十五岁左右。他的同伴可能比他年长十岁，但十年如一日，这十年亦是过得十分潇洒。

他们经常站在桥上，随手向河里的水禽抛洒面包或饼干渣。有的周日，他们会在长椅上坐几个小时，要么是从保温杯里喝茶，要么就拿酒杯喝威士忌。在乔弗里看来，威士忌和那些青少年带来的东西不一样，不能算是违禁酒精饮品，所以他也从没管过他们。

在这四十年里，他没有和他们说过一句话，他们也从未注意过他。他想，有些人最好还是不要接触；他们超脱于时间之外，而他熟知童话故事里那些不知好歹的家伙的下场。不过，在他离开前，他会一直关注他们。

乔弗里知道，他不在了，他们还是会在那里，继续聊天、喂鸭子，像他热爱他们一样爱着对方。

**END**


End file.
